Presents
by Yoko Kaiya
Summary: Something has happen. Will it be the last year of Hermione's at Hogwarts? Maybe oneshot, could go longer if I feel like it. Draco has a little sis in this, will go with another story I'm planning on putting on later. It leaves you confused, from what my f


To Fail

Hi! Ok, this is my first fan fiction on I've made one before, on another webbie, so I can't promise I know the html well on this! It's a one-shot, I may keep going on with it. shrugs

,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,

Those With No Need

,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,

**_She tried so hard. Going on with everyday life, that is. She had no reason to live, no need to go through the gamble of life. Only one scare, left bandaged tightly by a bewildered friend laid still, the only rival to her pale flesh. _**

Hermione Granger had the most well known personality. Kind, but bitter. Loving, but tough. She had a warm smile, amazing eyes. Her odd hair, frizzy and wild, never really mattered to her. No one world have guess. No one would have known.

She decided never to tell. She couldn't tell even her best of friends, that this may be her last year at Hogwarts. Everything was so confusing to her. Nothing was the same.

Draco Malfoy always had feelings for Hermione. But, he didn't show it. He was like the childhood boy who would pull your pigtails. Braided pigtails, in Hermione's case. Over years of just having her hair down, letting everyone know she wasn't like any other girl, but on the first day, she had her hair separated into two fully, and both were braided perfectly till the paintbrush end. But what really caught Draco's eye was that at the end, they were tied with pure black ribbon. He also noted that, when he was peeking into her room through the head girl door, the first thing she took out and put away was a black satin, knee high dress with small white beads coming up along until the waist, then it knotted with lace.

Late that night, after the day of watching first years sorted, and many other speeches, Draco, carrying a bag, with the help of Blaise, found Hermione sitting on the couch, watching the flames lick the top of the fireplace. Earlier, he talked her into letting his little sister stay in the head's dorm. (haha, I'm making another story called 'Prey Tell, Little Sis' which is about Draco's little sister, Risa. Totally different story though, has only parts of this story, and you'll find out.) and at the moment, they were carrying the stuff in. Soon enough, she noticed. "Do you need any help?" she asked, startled. "Not from you, Granger," Draco said, with a slight blush. But her reaction was uneasy. She nodded, and sat back down.

Soon enough, the little girl in 4th year walked gracefully in. She smiled warmly to Hermione, who smiled back. Hermione always wondered how she was in Slytherin, and how in the world she was related to Draco Malfoy. She was really cute, but always hid behind Draco. She didn't look anything like him either. She was adopted, or course. After Lucious Malfoy died, Nacrissa Malfoy decided she needed something more. Draco was up for anything; he loved his mother like a little sister. He got a little sister for real, soon after. Nacrissa told Draco she found Risa in a shelter, she was the only child there. Draco didn't like her much at first, but then he wouldn't trust many people to talk to her. But, Hermione and Risa had become good friends over the past two years. Risa was shy, but so cute! She had waist cut, glossy brownish black hair and light brown eyes that looked so innocence.

The move was done; Risa's stuff was in Draco's room, Draco and Blaise was talking in the common, and Risa was in Hermione's room, Hermione playing with Risa's odd hair. It was straight at the top, but as it went down, it became curly. A tamed curly, though. Hermione twisted Risa's hair in odd ways, but then left it down. It looked better that way, she though. "Get down here Risa!" Draco; who seemed overly pissed, yelled.

Risa popped up, giving herself just enough time to grab Hermione's hand and pull her down. There Draco was standing, rummaging through a small chest Risa brought with her. "We're are those…" he looked up, and when he saw Hermione, he shut up. Running over to Blaise and giving him a hug, Risa said, "Left corner, near the blankets. I put an extra present there." Blaise hugged her back. "I have to go now. Almost 10," Blaise said, taking a quick glance to make sure Draco wasn't watching, and gave Risa a peak on the cheek. "Bye bye, Blaise!" Risa said happily. "If I noticed something fishy when I come back later, Hermione's the first one I'm checking with!" Blaise said, waving his hand carelessly. Draco muttered something, not even noticing the wording Blaise had used.

"Found it! Why in the world did you pack an extra?" Draco said happily. "For Hermione!" Risa said happily. Hermione was still blushing from Blaise's words. Risa went over to Draco, leaning over him, climbing onto his back. She grabbed a present wrapped in gold and crimson wrapping, and ran over to Hermione, lifting it up to her. "Thank you," Hermione said, kneeling down and giving Risa a hug. "See Draco, she likes it!" Risa nodded her head, then turned to Hermione, "when we where packing, he kept muttering to himself that you wouldn't like the presents. I caught him in the act too!" Draco blushed wildly, ran over and covered Risa mouth. "Quite you!" he snarled. Hermione began to laugh, her face still a bit red. Draco stared at her. As much as her laughs brought happiness to him, something was different. Not the same.

,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,

_As much as she tried to hide it, someone would notice. She hoped it wouldn't be soon. She'll tell Harry and Ron. Soon. Not now though._

,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,

And there is my first fan fiction! Although I think it could be better, I'm to sleepy to write much more -.- I also just want to see how it's going to be with the new html. This might turn out more then a one-shot, I might keep going on with this.


End file.
